Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 16 (Welcome)
Welcome is the sixteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *NATHAN makes a smiley face to welcome a far away visitor. *CHARLI pretends to be a friend from outer space. *Chats' clothes dryer makes a funny noise and repair person KELLIE thinks what can make that sound. *CHARLI pretends to be a dishwasher and a clothes dryer. *TIM wants to hear the sound of the birds in the garden but he only finds a cat (Nathan) chasing the birds. *CHARLI, Kellie and Kathleen pretend to be birds. *KATHLEEN's friend is going to visit her and she makes a game about circles. *CHARLI makes circles, triangles and a star shapes with her body. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a spider (Kellie) who has spinning her first web but a wind blows and breaks it down, so her spider friends (Charli and Kathleen) help her to fix it before her dad (Tim) arrives to watch at her first web. Gallery Nathan_S7_E16.png Charli_S7_E16_1.png Kellie_S7_E16.png Charli_S7_E16_2.png Tim_S7_E16.png Charli_S7_E16_3.png Kathleen_S7_E16.png Charli_S7_E16_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E16.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Everybody has a face, eyes, one, two Eyebrows and a nose, yes, we all do Mouth that can smile, a mouth to say hello Everybody has a face, happy faces .... Everybody has a face, eyes, one, two Eyebrows and a nose, yes, we all do A mouth that can smile, a mouth to say hello Everybody has a face, happy faces .... Everybody has a face, eyes, one, two Eyebrows and a nose, yes, we all do A mouth that can smile, a mouth to say hello Everybody has a face, happy faces .... ;Body move #01 I'm like a friend from outer space I like it when I come to your place Got a friend from Venus I've got a friend from Mars I've got two friends from beyond the stars. I'm like a friend from outer space I like it when I come to your place Got a friend from Venus I've got a friend from Mars I've got two friends from beyond the stars. ;Word play What's that sound? What's that sound? What's that sound when the dryer goes around? Floppataka, floppataka, ching, ching, ching Floppataka, floppataka, duppa, dappa, ding. What's that sound? What's that sound? What's that sound when the dryer goes around? Floppataka, floppataka, ching, ching, ching Floppataka, floppataka, duppa, dappa, ding. What's that sound? What's that sound? What's that sound when the dryer goes around? Floppataka, floppataka, ching, ching, ching Floppataka, floppataka, duppa, dappa, ding. What's that sound? What's that sound? What's that sound when the dryer goes around? Floppataka, floppataka, ching, ching, ching Floppataka, floppataka, duppa, dappa, ding. ;Body move #02 Dsh, dsh, dishwasher working hard Dsh, dsh, making a happy dishwasher sound Uh-oh, dishwasher broken down. Mmm, mmm, clothes dryer working hard Mmm, mmm, making a happy clothes dryer sound Uh-oh, clothes dryer broken down. ;Making music My name is Ginger Tom, a big tomcat Prowling and a-howling, that's where I'm at I chase the birds all day and night Never catch any but they get a fright, meow. I tweet and I tweetter at that tomcat But it's just no use, it keeps coming back I never can seem to scare him away Hey, cats chase birds, it's just our way, meow. I'm a happy bird, I know what to do When I hear your call, I bring cat food No more being chased by that tomcat He'll be too busy with his milk snack. ;Body move #03 Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweeting away Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweeting today Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweet, twooh Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweet too. Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweeting away Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweeting today Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweet, twooh Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweet too. Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweeting away Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweeting today Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweet, twooh Tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweety, tweet too. ;Puzzles and patterns Circles, circles here and there, round and curvy everywhere How many circles can we see? Let's count them all, one, two, three. Circles, circles here and there, round and curvy everywhere How many circles can we see? Let's count them along with me. ;Body move #04 I'm making shapes all over the place I'm finding circles, circles everywhere I'm finding shapes, let's look for shapes All over the place. I'm finding shapes all over the place I'm finding circles, triangles everywhere I'm finding shapes, let's look for shapes All over the place. I'm finding shapes all over the place I'm finding circles, triangles and a star I'm finding shapes, let's look for shapes All over the place. ;Sharing stories I spin and spin till the job gets done It's so much work but it's so much fun Come, look at my web, it's plain to see If you need a web belt, you can call on me. We spin and spin till the job gets done It's so much work but it's so much fun Come, look at this web, it's plain to see Two spider builders fix it easily. We spin and spin till the job gets done It's so much work but it's so much fun Come, look at this web, it's plain to see Three neighbours like us fix it easily. We spin and spin till the job gets done It's so much work but it's so much fun Come, look at this web, it's plain to see It's fun to build with friends and family. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about visiting Category:Ep about welcome Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about eyes Category:Ep about noses Category:Ep about mouths Category:Ep about eyebrows Category:Ep about aliens Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about deciding Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about fixing Category:Ep about noise Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about tumble dryers Category:Ep about testing & trying out Category:Ep about keys Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about pans, pots & dishes Category:Ep about washing Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about chasing Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about finding Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about cakes Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about spiders Category:Ep about spiderwebs Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about leaves